


Stuffy

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some Major Nerd fluffy hurt/comfort.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Stuffy

**Author's Note:**

> Some Major Nerd fluffy hurt/comfort. Enjoy :=)

******

Lucy groaned as she blew her nose for the umpteenth time today. Groaning, she flopped back onto the bed, absently tossing the dirty Kleenex away, not really caring where it landed as she burrowed deeper under the blankets, repressing a shiver as she did so.

She _hated_ being sick.

Cringing, she suddenly sat up, hacking and retching as she reached for another Kleenex and spat up the glob of phlegm.

“Ugh” she groaned as she made the mistake of looking at it.

“I told you not to look,”

Looking up at Winn, she gave a weak smile at the sight of him holding a steaming bowl which he set down on the nightstand as he helped her sit up, propping several pillows under her back before holding out the thermometer.

Making a face, Lucy nonetheless obediently opened her mouth and held it under her tongue as he cleared away the dirty Kleenexs and then gave the steaming bowl of soup a stir, mixing in what looked like red pepper flakes as the thermometer beeped.

Reaching out, he took it from her and examined it.

“Hey, your fever’s down” he grinned.

“Good,” Lucy grumbled in between sniffles “did you just add pepper flakes to that soup?” she wondered.

“Yeah,” he nodded “it’ll clear your nose, trust me” he promised as he held out to her. Taking it from him, she found that it looked like chicken noddle soup. Scooping up a spoonful, she let out a happy sound as it warmed her chest as it went down, even as she felt a little lightheaded from the pepper, but it was good kind of lightheaded, already she could feel her sinuses clearing.

Feeling her stomach suddenly roaring to life, she eagerly gobbled down another spoonful as Winn sat down on the other side of the bed, stretching out besides her.

In seconds seemingly, Lucy had finished the soup, reaching out to set the bowl aside as she stretched, feeling warm and full even as she blew her now-runny nose.

“Oh, that was good” she breathed as she laid back.

“Good” Winn nodded as he grabbed a magazine off his own nightstand and opened it.

“You know,” Lucy began as she curled against him “you make a good mother hen” she chuckled.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah” she nodded, feeling her eyes growing heavy.

“Good” Winn murmured as she felt him place a gentle kiss to the top of her head as he pulled her close as she drifted off again…

******

Hours later, Lucy blinked awake, feeling _much_ better than she had earlier. Looking around, she found Winn where he’d been when she’d fallen asleep. He looked as if he was dozing, head lolled back, crumpled magazine still limply held in one hand as the news droned on the TV on low.

Watching him, Lucy felt a warm bloom within her chest at the sight, knowing that she’d hit the jackpot in terms of boyfriend material. Still feeling weak, she nonetheless managed to reach out and removed the magazine from his grip, tossing it aside before fumbling for the remote and turning off the TV, plunging the room into a shadowy darkness, the dim light from the window told her that it was late evening.

Taking a breath through her still-stuffy nose, she curled up beside him.

“Feeling better?” Winn’s sleepy voice asked in the gloom.

“Hmm, yeah” she nodded.

“Good” he murmured as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

“Hmm, don’t hug me,” she grumbled “I’m contagious”

“So?” he asked “I’ve had all my shots”

Snorting out a chuckle, Lucy buried her face in her pillow.

“Oh, don’t make me laugh,” she complained “it still hurts to laugh,” as if to illustrate this point, she suddenly fell into another coughing fit, hacking up more phlegm into the pile of Kleenex that he had hurriedly thrust towards her.

Laying back, she frowned as she took a breath.

“Hey, I think that finally did something,” she exclaimed “I can breathe again” she grinned.

“All right,” Winn grinned as he sat up “you feel up for a hot shower?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she frowned “I might need an extra pair of hands” she admitted.

“Got ‘em right here” Winn chuckled, wiggling his hands for emphasis.

Lucy snorted out a laugh, pleased that it did not set off another coughing fit.

“OK,” she groaned as she stiffly sat up, throwing the covers off “come on then, Hans,” she chuckled “bring Winn with you”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
